ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloe Walsh
How Cloe Walsh joined the Tourney Cloe Walsh is the 23rd ranked assassin in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. She has the strange ability to spit acid and to create a screaming shockwave. Travis Touchdown frees her from her shackles in an abandoned prison in the hopes that she will "put out for her rescuer". However, he quickly realizes she's not really his type when she lets out a feral, bloodcurdling scream of triumph upon being released. She flirts briefly with Travis before immobilizing his body and attempting to kill him by spitting acid down his throat, but is stopped by Travis's beam katana activating by chance and impaling her through the stomach. Shockingly, this fails to kill or even faze her for more than a few seconds, and she enters battle with Travis moments afterwards. Cloe is apparently a sadist, as is shown by her remarks that Travis's face would look much more handsome twisted in agony. She is eventually subdued and sliced to pieces by Travis. Cloe was brought back to life by Shinobu Sensui to help open a portal between the demon and human worlds. She became jealous of of a man named Itsuki taking her man Sensui. How to unlock *Clear a Crazy Order on Hard with Itsuki. *Play 2712 matches. For both methods, you must fight Cloe Walsh at the Housing Complex. Alternatively, players can avoid clashing with Cloe Walsh by wishing for her from Porunga, or purchasing her from the Smash Store for 525 Smash coins. After defeating Cloe Walsh, wishing for her from Porunga, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the acid sadist girl assassin, Cloe Walsh! Show her a face twisted in pain!" She will be seen left of Mileena, right of Azula, below Botan and above Yurika. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Runs her fingers across her lips. After the announcer calls her name Screams very loudly as the camera zooms then smiles evilly saying "You want me, don't you?" Special Moves Acid Ball (Neutral) Cloe blows a ball of acid out of her mouth at her opponent. Acid Breath (Side) Cloe sends a cloud of acid at her opponent, poisoning him/her for five seconds if it hits. Cruel Basher (Up) Cloe jumps into the air doing two kicks then swipes her arms apart. If close enough, she can take her opponent into the air for an air combo. Snake Mist (Down) Cloe breaths at the ground sending snake-like mists around herself. If one touches the opponent, he/she will be blown away. Heavy Scream (Hyper Smash) Cloe holds her mouth and gives a very loud scream that gives unblockable damage to anyone close to her. Poisonous Kiss (Final Smash) Cloe tries to hug her opponent saying "Come closer." If she does, she kisses him/her, sending acid into his/her mouth. The opponent vomits for three seconds until he/she is reduced to a skeleton, a life lost from the stock. Victory Animations #Cloe Walsh blows a poisonous kiss and says "You'd be even more dashing if you were writhing in agony." #Cloe wriggles her arms and puts her left hand under her chin saying "Did you feel the poison?" #Cloe moves her torso back then brings it up with a loud scream then puts a finger to her lips saying "One kiss and your mine." On-Screen Appearance Cloe Walsh bursts out of her glass cage and says "Show me your face twisted in pain." Trivia *cloe Walsh's rival is the Sensui Seven Gatekeeper, Itsuki. *Cloe Walsh shares her English voice actress with Twilight Sparkle, Margaret Moonlight, Ferra of the Ferra and Torr pair, Cosmo, Blink the Mole, Unknown Cosmo, X-23, Raven, Harley Quinn, Junior Asparagus, Truffles, Zoe the Fairy, Timmy Turner and Pippi Longstocking. *Cloe Walsh shares her Japanese voice actress with Dorothy "D.A." Ann. *Cloe Walsh shares her French voice actress with Becky and Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh. *Cloe Walsh shares her German voice actress with Mew Mint and Midna. *cloe Walsh shares her Arabic voice actress with Chelsea. *Cloe Walsh's unlocking message references to her pre-bossfight quote "Show me your face twisted in pain.". Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Previously Unplayable Characters